Of Forgotten Things and White Roses
by Kirinenko
Summary: Es 21 de Mayor y nadie parece darse cuenta de lo que tiene de especial la fecha. Aunque lo saben. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: Dudette Mal

ID: 4662484

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vivir la vida de un ladrón le había arrebatado algunos de sus valores, sus creencias. Había visto lo peor de la sociedad, después de todo. Y algunas veces incluso más que eso. No muy a menudo pero si ocasionalmente.

Le había costado más que eso.

Algunas veces, cuando despertaba, estaba desorientado. Directamente evaluaba la situación en la que se encontraba. Aun no estaba acostumbrado a estar a salvo, protegido y simplemente en _casa_.

Pero había algunas cosas que no podía entender más o tal vez lo hacía y simplemente no quería reconocerlo.

Gareki se sentía extrañamente decepcionado.

Y enfadado.

Consigo mismo.

"¡Gareki!" le llegó un grito de emoción. Nai.

"Vete" respondió y tiró de las sabanas, pegándolas más a él.

"¿Gareki?"

"¡Déjame solo!" espetó.

Hubo un suave sonido de duda. Nai en realidad parecía estar considerando su petición "Pero hay un desfile hoy… Tenemos que vestirnos…" sonaba confundido y triste, pero por primera vez, Gareki no era capaz de que le importase.

"No voy a ir al maldito desfile. ¡Ahora déjame solo!"

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

Solo. De nuevo.

Pero no por mucho tiempo.

"¿Gareki?"

"Déjame solo, Yogi"

¿Por qué su voz sonaba tan miserable?

Sintió que su colchón bajaba un poco.

"No lo haré" Gareki no reaccionó "¿Qué pasó?"

"Nada, ahora déjame solo"

Yogi negó con la cabeza pero Gareki no pudo ver eso "Ya te lo dije: no te dejaré solo" se arrastró hasta quedar sentado al lado de Gareki "Ni ahora ni nunca. Así que, ¿qué pasa?"

Gareki se escondió más aún bajo las sabanas "No es nada. Ahora vete, Yogi" la voz de Gareki de nuevo no era más que un susurro acallado por la almohada.

Una mano llegó hasta su frente "Mmm…No parece que tengas fiebre…" Gareki murmuró algo que sonó sospechosamente a 'Te dije que no es nada'. Yogi le miró con preocupación "Y hoy es –"

Gareki no impidió que saliese "El jodido desfile, lo sé y no voy a ir. ¡Ahora, supéralo!" de repente de sentó, sorprendiendo a Yogi y haciéndole caer.

"¿G-Gareki? Eso no es –" intentó explicar Yogi, pero Gareki le interrumpió "¡Bien! ¡Voy!" y saltó no muy lejos de Yogi quien le alcanzaba pero falló por unos centímetros. La puerta se cerró. Yogi estaba todavía sentado en el suelo. Por el aturdimiento no hizo nada por el momento. Entonces, saltó sobre sus pies y abrió la puerta. Gareki ya se había ido. Maldijo en silencio. Y corrió hacia el piso inferior, a la sala común.

Sin saberlo, Gareki estaba al final del piso esperando que desapareciese.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Tsukumo!" dijo Yogi cuando abrió la puerta y rechinó al detenerse "¡Cree que lo olvidamos!"

Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente "¿Qué?" se giró y le miró. La decoración que había estado montando hace un momento quedó olvidada.

"Gareki cree que lo olvidamos…" respondió Yogi con ojos llorosos "Y entonces huyó de mí" Tsukumo no sabía lo que decir "Tenemos que… ni siquiera podemos buscarle ahora mismo…" esto calló aún más a Tsukumo. Yogi sonaba tan devastado.

En un esfuerzo por calmarlo, dijo "No cree que lo olvidamos, piensa que no lo sabemos, Yogi" pero ella ya sabía que esto no los calmaría a ninguno de los dos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vivir la vida de un ladrón le había arrebatado algunos de sus valores, sus creencias. Había visto lo peor de la sociedad, después de todo. Y algunas veces incluso más que eso. No muy a menudo pero si ocasionalmente.

Le había costado más que eso.

Algunas veces, cuando estaba junto a Tsukumo, Nai y Yogi, se sentía inseguro. Evaluando el entorno ante cualquier peligro. Aun sin estar acostumbrado a estar a salvo, protegido y simplemente en casa.

¿Qué era el _hogar_ , de todos modos?

Gareki estaba corriendo por las calles, no tenía intención de acercarse siquiera al desfile. Ni siquiera pensaba en volver al barco. Volver _a casa_. Corriendo por la ciudad con la esperanza de aclarar su mente. Al igual que en aquel entonces. Pero algunas cosas no cambian. Todavía no era de ninguna utilidad.

¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado, de todos modos?

¿Cuándo los pensamientos irracionales había empezado a afectar su mente? No sobreviviría en este mundo de este modo. Se sentó en un banco, mirando la puesta de sol. El cielo estaba de un vivo color naranja.

Necesitaba pensar.

Miles de pensamientos melancólicos se alzaron como una bandada de pájaros.

"¡Gareki! ¡Estás aquí!" Yogi sonaba sin aliento pero no reaccionó "Oye, siento lo de antes. Vine tan pronto como el desfile acabó"

Lentamente, Gareki levantó la cabeza.

¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿No debería ser él quien se disculpase?

Yogi solo se quedó ahí con su sonrisa casi iluminando el crepúsculo. Y un paso más cerca de él. Una mano tras su espalda hasta que se puso a un metro de distancia de Gareki.

Los ojos de Gareki se abrieron de par en par. Lo que anteriormente ocultaba la mano de Yogi, estaba ahora mostrándose frente a ellos. Era una rosa blanca "Feliz cumpleaños, Gareki-kun. Los dulces dieciséis ya. Guau"

Un ligero sonrojo se extendió por su rostro mientras la cogía "Gracias…"

"No pensamos que estarías tan afectado por ello" explicó Yogi y se rascó la nuca "Lo siento, no queríamos que el desfile se dispersase a la mitad"

"Quién crees que está afectado por eso, ¡idiota! Además, ¡no hay nada 'dulce' en ello!" se quejó Gareki con voz airada, pero sus ojos no podían ocultar la felicidad. Yogi sonrió y le extendió la mano.

"¡Vamos a casa! ¡Los demás ya están esperándote!"

 _Casa_ , de nuevo esa palabra, reflexionó Gareki. Pero quizás, solo quizás, ya conocía el significado.


End file.
